Side Effects
by NaluWahine
Summary: Biochemistry makes strange bedfellows of the President and the commander.
1. Default Chapter

The doctor was right. She didn't like the side effects. For the last three days he had to give her something to counteract the overdose of homeopathic pills she was taking to cure her breast cancer. While the pills were killing the cancer, if she took too many too fast, they could also kill her.

So there was a combination of amphetamines and serotonin uptake inhibitors from the shots mixing with anti-carcinogenic pills rolling through her body and brain. Depending on the time of day, she could be charged with nervous energy, unable to keep still or hold on to a train of thought, or she could be groggy and on the verge of passing out.

All of this brain chemistry manipulation gave her nightmares and even caused her to sleepwalk. Only Billy and the doctor and two guards knew because Colonial One was empty at night except for the President and the guards. Laura Roslin objected to the guards but acquiesced when Commander Adama said that if she did not accept them, he would require her to stay on Galactica for security. Protection of the President fell to the military now since the Colonial Security Service had been annihilated during the attacks.

Learning to deal with the military on a daily basis was difficult enough for her. She couldn't imagine living among them. The potential for faux pax was huge. Lee couldn't be with her 24/7 to keep her from misunderstanding them or them from misunderstanding her.

Of course, the worst aspect of that arrangement would be living right next to Adama. He was difficult enough to deal with as a powerful subordinate; she dreaded the thought of having him as a shipmate. This, unfortunately, was crossing her mind as she slipped into the wild sleep of a prescription drug cocktail.

In her vivid dream, she refused the guards and arrangements were under way to move her to Galactica over her objections. Adama appeared much larger than he actually was. An unnamed threat lurked in the dark, undefined edges of the dream. Though she had misgivings about Adama, her dream self knew he would protect her against the dark threat.

Commander Adama was deep in a well-deserved slumber when his phone woke him. Growling, he picked up and said curtly, "Adama here."

"Commander, I need you," came her soft voice in a panicked whisper.

"Madam President, what happened to your guards!" the commander asked, trying to keep the alarm out of his voice.

"I don't know. They're gone. Husher, there's a Cylon here and she's going to kill me!"

"I'm on my way. Listen to me. As quickly and quietly as you can, get the gun I gave you and get up into the storage bin over your bed. Got it?"

"Yes. Please hurry," she pleaded.

He'd never heard her so scared. Adama vaulted from his quarters half dressed but armed.

One of the best decisions he'd ever made, he decided as he raced for the airlock, was to permanently dock Colonial One with Galactica when they weren't jumping or under attack. Breakaway maneuvers were down to an acceptable time and this arrangement saved quite a bit of shuttle fuel since they had daily meetings. It also allowed extra security for the President, which was the real motivation for Adama, though he would not admit it to himself.

A guard was posted on the Galactica side of the airlock. As Adama raced by him, gun in hand, he gave him a silent signal to follow. At the far end, Adama keyed in his security code then slid up against the wall as the seal opened onto Colonial One.

The two guards had their weapons drawn and pointed at the entry per standard operating procedure. When they saw the bare-chested commander and the other guard pointing their weapons at them in return, they demanded the codeword of the night. Only the guards, the commander and the President knew it.

Adama was taken aback to see the two guards in position and following procedure. "Celestial body," replied the commander, keeping his gun drawn.

The two guards looked at each other and lowered their weapons. Adama did not. "Where's the President?" he whispered.

"Sir, she's still in her bed," one of the guards answered in a hush. "What's happening?"

Adama motioned for silence as he made his way to her room. He slipped sideways through the curtain ready to fire. If he was too late, he'd never forgive himself. She'd called out for him when she was threatened.

He panned the room but there was no one there, no movement at all. Swallowing hard, he turned back through the curtain and instructed one guard to hold the entrance, one to search the rest of the ship and the third to cover the entrance to her bedroom.

Swiftly, he reentered her room and swept along the side of it, scanning through the site of his gun. When he got to her bed, he looked down to see the sheets twisted and thrown aside. After checking the room one more time and coming up negative, he holstered his gun and undid the hatch to the cargo bin over her bed.

Laura came tumbling out, crashed into him and rolled on top of him on the bed. She pushed off his chest with a scream and pointed a gun at his head with a shaking hand.

The guard outside her room came running in and halted when he saw the President clad in her nightgown astride the commander pointing a gun at his head.

The President seemed unaware of the guard. "Cylon," she hissed at Adama.

Now the guard was really confused. He felt he must protect both of these people who may actually be trying to kill each other.

Adama held his hand up toward the guard telling him to stand fast. "Laura," Adama rumbled, in a low, soothing voice, "can you hear me?"

She didn't respond. Frozen in place, she only blinked and her brow furrowed.

"Laura," he started again, careful not to move, "the Cylon is dead. We found her and killed her before she got to you."

"Husher?" she whispered, sounding like a child in need of rescue.

"Yes, it's me. You're safe now," he said in a reassuring tone.

She, gave a relieved sob, dropped the gun to one side of the mattress and collapsed on him in a hug. He wrapped her in his arms as she buried her face in his neck.

The guard was shocked and mesmerized.

"She was sleepwalking," Adama whispered to him. Adama knew how this looked to the young man. Whenever he was embarrassed in front of his warriors, the commander found the best thing to do was to give an order. "She's alright. Return to your post."

Once the guard was gone, Adama turned his thoughts to extracting himself. He knew it was dangerous to wake a sleepwalker, so he waited for her to shift so he could slip out from under her while she slept. Other than stroking her hand across his chest, she didn't make any movement for over 20 minutes. At first he was impatient. Then the impatience dissipated into fascination. In the quiet darkness illuminated only by starlight from the window opposite the bed, he studied the woman lying on top of him.

She was his boss and his frequent adversary in matters of leadership. President Roslin had a bottomless well of hidden strength and keener insight than anyone he'd ever known. Yet, when she had a nightmare, she called out for him. He took a good deal of comfort that he was some use to her and that she trusted him even though she frequently disagreed with him.

He turned his head to the side and stopped wondering when he could get out from under her. He started to wonder how long he could stay. It was dangerous and bizarre, but given the strangeness of the situation, it seemed like a reasonable endeavor. Husher wondered if he could steal a kiss while she wouldn't be the wiser. It would be a catastrophe of legendary proportions if she woke and caught him in his weakness but once an illicit idea forms in the mind of a fighter pilot, it's hard to shake.

Very slowly, he turned his head all the way toward her and touched her forehead with a butterfly kiss. Laura didn't stir. Emboldened, he stroked her hair as lightly as he could. She moaned a bit and rubbed her cheek against his shoulder so he stopped immediately. He closed his eyes and found himself disturbed by the way he felt about her now. It would make everything even more difficult if he had to cover that up while defending his positions on military matters. Eventually, he drifted off to sleep waiting for her to move.

Laura woke slowly. She was in a fog that cleared instantly when she realized she was on top of someone. In a crisis, most people tend to flail or run or jump to action. Laura always did the opposite. She became very still. Carefully, she drew her right hand away from the shoulder she clutched and braced it against the mattress. Very slowly, she rose up on it and looked down on the face of the chief of her military.

Clearly, something untoward happened. He was naked to the waist and she was on top of him with her nightgown twisted up to her waist. Why couldn't she remember anything? If he was a Cylon, he would have killed her already. Then the dream returned to her in pieces. Some idea of what must have actually happened came to her but she couldn't separate what was the dream and what was probable reality.

She moved her left hand to his shoulder and was about to wake him when she drew it back. He looked serene. She'd never seen this side of the warrior, so she lingered, drinking it in. Though he was handsome and had a voice that gripped everything feminine in her, she always dismissed any sexual thoughts about him as soon as they came to her. They were dangerous. No more dangerous than lying on top of him in her nightgown, though.

It was a rare moment these days when she wasn't in the spotlight. No one would know. Gingerly, she inched up toward his face and gathered the courage to steal a kiss before waking him. As soon as she touched her lips to his he woke, held her tightly and kissed her hungrily. Startled, she pulled back but he didn't waiver. He kissed her again, with even more need as he rolled her over onto her back.

Laura felt like she just woke up in someone else's sex life. Though he aroused her, she needed to know what they'd already done before she went any further. When he moved his lips from hers to her neck, she finally had the opportunity to speak. Just then, he hit her erogenous Achilles heel. The question she'd begun to form turned into a moan. Her fingers entangled into the hair at the back of his head, encouraging him.

Struggling to keep control, she finally managed to get out one husky word, "Commander."

He froze. Slowly, he pulled away from her enough to look down into her eyes. Disoriented, he blinked then looked around the room. He looked back down at her, "Holy…is this real?"

"Yes," she replied with a grin, relieved he was at as much of a disadvantage as she was.

"I thought I was still dreaming about you." The commander realized his mistake as soon as he said it.

President Roslin picked up on the revelation immediately. She placed one hand behind her head and studied his eyes. Was it possible he was schizophrenic? The man on top of her, who'd been dreaming about her, was so far removed from the impression she had of the man who was the chief of her military.

Mortified, Adama looked away and withdrew from her. He was about to get off the bed when she sat up and put her hands on his shoulders, forcing him to look at her.

"Husher, I don't really remember what exactly happened last night. Did we sleep together?"

He thought about lying to her. If he said they had sex, would she let him make love to her again? "Yes."

Her heart beat wildly.

He could only lead her astray for a moment, then he had to take the high road. "But we didn't have sex."

She exhaled a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

Adama got up from the bed and told her the whole story. At the end, he looked at the floor as he promised, "I'm sorry for kissing you, Madam President. I didn't know what I was doing." He was dying to get out of there.

"I wouldn't say that," she said as she slid out of bed and walked over to him. "You're actually a surprisingly good kisser," she teased, smiling up at him. Unconsciously, she slid her hand over her neck. He thought of how she moaned when he kissed her in the right spot. He'd give anything to do it again.

Fighting the urge to pull her to him, he merely returned the smile. Adama was heartened by the graceful way she was letting him off the hook. "Thank you, Madam President," he said as he turned to leave. "I hope you'll keep that in mind," he threw back over his shoulder as he exited her room.


	2. Side Effects Chap2

Back in his Q, Adama wondered how often the President slept walked. Part of him hoped it was often so he could see her at night. Part of him knew there wasn't enough cold water in the fleet for all the showers he'd require if this became a regular occurrence.

He recalled how she stood right in front of him and told him she liked his kiss. Brazen fireball…it took all his restraint not to reach out and pull her into another one. Didn't she realize that nightgown was the equivalent of a siren screaming "Come and get me"?

President Roslin settled back into her bed but was too excited to sleep. He admitted he dreamt of her. She hadn't thought of stirring any man since before the attack, least of all Commander Adama. She felt like she just stumbled onto some secret treasure. Maybe the side effects of the medication weren't all bad.

They got through the staff meeting the next morning by avoiding eye contact. Adama focused on the read file in front of him and the President looked intently from cabinet member to cabinet member as they spoke, except for the Chief of the Military. Nothing escaped the staff in these close quarters. Everyone assumed by the way they weren't interacting, not even arguing, the commander and the President had some sort of knock down drag out yesterday over a policy or decision.

Her military advisor was the only one who was close to the truth. Before the meeting, he'd been alone with her in her office giving her an update on the breakaway drills. She took a phone call but didn't motion for him to leave her in private. At first, she leaned forward on her desk as she talked, studying some paperwork. She was all business. Then the conversation turned. Lee noted that she leaned back in her chair, rested her head on the headrest and removed her glasses as a smile transformed her previously serious features. When she started running her fingers through her hair, Lee found himself a bit jealous of whoever could affect her that way. There was no doubt she wished whoever was on the other end was touching her, running his fingers through her hair.

Wrapping up the call, she said, "Alright, Commander. I'll see you in a bit," before she hung up.

Lee looked away from her, feeling a little dirty for knowing the President was attracted to his father. He'd seen his father covertly admiring the President's legs or face or décolleté from time to time but so did almost all the men when they thought they could get away with it undetected. In fact, he imagined the President was weary of looking up from some document at a meeting to find one or two men staring at her as if she were a dream about to happen. He never imagined, though, that she might take an interest in one of them, least of all his rough, cold father.

Adama stayed after the staff meeting to talk to her about the sleepwalking. Once they were alone, he broached, "Madam President, I need to know how often you sleepwalk. I know you don't want to, but we may need to have a female aide assigned to you at night for security and your personal safety."

"Don't worry, Commander. It's only a temporary side effect of some medication. I'll be off of it in two days. I don't need to be watched."

"I think you do. Either that, or I'll have to insist you sleep on Galactica where I can keep you safe."

Laura knew he didn't mean in his bed but that didn't stop the idea from taking up residence in her mind. Before, she didn't like the idea of sleeping on Galactica because she didn't want to be near him and his crew. Now she rejected the idea specifically because she did want to be near him…too much to trust herself.

"Very well. One female attendant, but only while I'm sleeping."

Adama was a bit disappointed. He'd hoped she might take the Galactica option. "I'll send a petty officer over at 9:00."

That night, Adama was again awoken but this time it was by an alarm from Colonial One instead of a phone call. He radioed the guards. "What's happening? Is the President alright?"

"Sir, we didn't activate the alarm. It must have been the President but no one has gone into her room except Petty Officer Bartin and no one has come out."

"She's probably sleepwalking again but check on it any way. Let me know ASAP."

"Roger, Sir."

The commander turned off the alarm. He got up and dressed completely this time. Even if she was only sleepwalking, he would go over to keep her calm. Subconsciously, he also welcomed the idea of seeing her in her nightgown again and maybe getting to hold her if she was frightened.

When the guard didn't call back in three minutes, he radioed. There was no response. He tried Petty Officer Bartin. She didn't respond either. Adrenaline kicked in and he raced over to the other ship. There was no need for a password tonight. The only guard at the door was dead of a gunshot wound to the head. Adama drew his weapon and stepped through the hatch. He scanned the room and saw the other guard sprawled on the doorway to the President's bedroom. It looked like his neck was broken.

Adama didn't have time to examine him. He stepped over him and silently slipped into the President's darkened bedroom. She was on the floor by the bathroom with both her hands over her stomach. Blood spilled out over her fingers and from another wound in her bicep.

"Petty Officer Bartin," he whispered as he knelt over her, "where is the President?"

Through gritted teeth she managed to tell him, "He came in through the crawlspace that leads down to the cargo hold. He was dressed in maintenance gear. Sir, I'm so sorry."

"Where are they!" he demanded. He knew she'd probably die from this wound but he had to find the President now.

Bartin rasped, "He took her back down to the hold, Sir. I think he's going to take one of the lifepods."

"Alright. Hold on. The med crew will get here soon and they'll take care of you."

Bartin nodded. "Save her, Sir," she whispered before she passed out from the blood loss.

The commander saw where the grate was still off the access to the crawlspace. He got on his belly and went down head first so he could shoot before being seen. At the bottom of the crawlspace he heard the hydraulic hiss of a lifepod door opening. He poked his head down far enough to see the President at the wrong end of a gun. The man holding it had a detonator in his other hand.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked in an amazingly calm voice.

Adama couldn't shoot him from here because the bastard might set off the bomb or shoot the President.

"I'm going home and you're my ticket. With you aboard, I can take a pod over to my ship and escape with no fear of being fired on. Word around the fleet is Commander Adama can't stand you, but he'd die before letting anyone so much as bruise you. I guess he has an overdeveloped sense of military duty or loyalty or some pathetic idea of honor."

"Home?"

"Caprica."

"Home isn't there any more," she said incredulously.

"It may be nuked, but it's still there. There's nothing out here but Cylons, cold space and certain death. I'd rather take my chances with the fallout. I know there must've been survivors. I'm…I should say, we're going to join them and do what we can to build a new colony."

He was dressed in a maintenance jumpsuit and looked about 40. His manner was that of man obsessed, assured and irrational. President Roslin hoped to stall and decrease her chances of getting shot by getting familiar with him.

"Who are you?"

"Marcus Inev, chief engineer on the _Endless Horizon_."

"Marcus, you don't need to take me with you. I'll grant you safe passage and you can use a remote detonator for this bomb as insurance."

Adama was inching his way out of the crawlspace during the conversation but he needed to turn himself upright before he lost his grip. Laura saw him out of the corner of her eye and paced a bit in the opposite direction to draw Inev's attention away.

"Thanks, Madam President but I think you're better coverage. The bomb was just to give me leverage in case something went wrong before we got off Colonial One. Besides," he continued with a chilling grin, "I'm going to need some female companionship."

She was repulsed but knew she could use his turn of thought to her advantage. "Alright, Marcus. I see I don't have a choice here. You win."

Basking in a false sense of security, he stepped toward her and said, "I'm glad you see it my way, Madam President." He took another step toward her until there was only room for the gun between them.

She tried to remain cool but her heart was racing and her chest was heaving with shallow breaths. After a second, she realized Marcus' gaze was trained there. He seemed to be enjoying the fact that he made her pulse race, even if it was in fear instead of attraction.

"Or should I start calling you Laura now that we're going to be intimately familiar?" he said in a sickeningly lustful tone.

She'd given Adama enough time to silently slip out of the crawlspace onto the floor. He crouched there in the dark with his gun trained on Marcus but still couldn't fire without risking her life.

The President knew she had to get him to put down the detonator and stop pointing the gun at her so Adama could get a clear shot.

As seductively as she could, she replied, "Yes, we'll be alone for a long time." She looked into his eyes then pointedly looked as his lips to entice him.

It worked in terms of turning him on but he didn't put the detonator or the gun down to kiss her. It just made him want to get out of there quicker so he could do other things to her.

"Get in the pod," he ordered.

Slowly, she backed away from him toward the pod, unwilling to get in until she absolutely had to.

Adama was desperate. He knew if they got in that pod he'd her forever if Inev got her aboard the _Endless Horizon_ and made the FTL jump. He'd have to sacrifice himself. He took a pen out of his pocket and threw it to the far side of the hold to distract Inev.

When Inev turned to the noise, Adama rushed him in a stream of gunfire which sliced the wrist of the hand holding the detonator. Marcus roared in agony as the detonator clattered to the deck and slid under a pallet. Inev leveled the gun at Adama's head causing Laura to tackle him sideways onto the deck. She was able to pin his arms to his sides but he got a shot off that nicked her foot.

The commander shot Marcus the forearm, causing him to scream and drop the gun. Adama picked it up and bent over the President who was balled up next to Inev pressing her hand over her foot to stem the bleeding. Scuffling made Adama look over his shoulder to see Inev had crawled over to the pallet and was reaching under it for the detonator.

Adama scooped the President up and threw her into the open pod. He squeezed in the single-person pod with her and sealed the hatch. He hit the emergency jettison button and they ejected from Colonial One just seconds before an explosion ripped through the hull of the cargo hold.


	3. Side Effects Chap3

There was barely room to move in the lifepod but the commander knew he needed to stop the bleeding from the President's foot. As it was, she was barely conscious. He undid his jacket trying unsuccessfully not to poke her in the close quarters. He handed it to her and he took off his t-shirt with some difficulty. Sliding down to the floor, with her standing between his knees, he gently put his hand on the back of her calf and raised her leg to balance her wounded foot on his thigh. He ripped the t-shirt and bandaged her foot by tying it off. Placing his hand behind her knee, he lifted her leg a few inches, slid his knee out from under her bandaged foot and rose back up. He kept her knee elevated, anchored to his hip to minimize the blood flow to her foot.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"You know, Madam President, I'm supposed to take the bullet for you, not vice-versa."

Laura smiled weakly, "Well, I'm new at this…" her voice trailed off as she started to slide down the wall, unconscious.

Adama caught her and was able to hold her up by pressing against her since the pod was so small. Automatic guidance had them at the threshold of _Galactica_ where they were being scanned to confirm the ID of the pod beacon. Chaos over the explosion on _Colonial One_ made the mission manager wary but the IFF code was valid, so she brought the pod into the hanger.

Security Police with guns drawn greeted the commander as he exited the hatch with the unconscious President in his arms. They were both blood-spattered. Adama rushed forward and ordered the chief to let the doc know he was coming down with the President and she might need blood. A large SP approached Adama with his arms outstretched to take the President off his hands. Adama glared at him and barked, "I've got her," as he pushed by the SP.

After a few hours, Adama was allowed to see the patient. She was propped up against pillows in the bed but her eyes were closed. When he came to her side, she opened them.

"The doc says you're going to be OK. It's a miracle he didn't hit any bone."

"Every squirrel gets a nut once in a while. How's my ship?"

The commander noted that she referred to it as her ship. That was good. She was getting more comfortable with being the President.

"Tigh broke away from her after the explosion, so we sent a shuttle over with a team to do the investigation. We won't get the mishap report until tomorrow but it will definitely be a Class A. I think it will be at least a couple of weeks until she's fully mission capable."

Laura sighed. "Did any of the guards survive?"

"No. We're lucky your personal assistant wasn't aboard." Adama paused, mourning the loss of three good crewmembers. He snapped back to the moment before he gave in to the misery. "Which brings us to your security tonight. I can't leave you in sick bay. It's too open."

The President didn't have any problem with that. She didn't like it here anyway. "OK. You can just put me in one of your vacant quarters. I don't need anything special."

"We don't have any vacant single quarters, Madam President. Everyone except Col Tigh and myself are in bunks. Originally, I planned on giving you my quarters and sharing with Tigh but now his wife is back. I guess we'll put her with you in my quarters and I'll stay in his."

"We can't do that. I've still got two nights of potential sleepwalking to get through. Ellen Tigh is the last person in the universe I'd trust with inadvertently disclosed state secrets." Not to mention her own personal secrets, she thought.

The commander nodded but didn't say anything. Adama sensed she was more worried about having to put up with Ellen than keeping secrets. He couldn't blame her. He looked her in the eye and waited. She had to be the one to say it, especially after his slip up the night before last.

"I'll sleep on your couch, if you don't mind, Commander. You can keep your bed. Ellen Tigh can sleep wherever she chooses, but not with me."

Adama smiled at the well-deserved slight to Ellen. "If that's what you'd like, Ma'am, that's what we'll do. So, let's get you out of here." Adama stepped through the curtains while explaining, "Your clothes had some blood on them. Billy is having them cleaned. I had an aide get you some things from the luxury liner." He was exhilarated at the idea of having her near through the night but worried about screwing up again. He'd have to be careful.

The commander returned with a box. "Apparently, there's a thriving barter market going on over there." He set the box on the chair next to her bed and said, "I'll be just outside," as he exited back through the privacy curtains.

She blinked at the box. This was odd but interesting. Had she known there was a market she might have gone over herself to get something new before this. Unwilling to stand yet, she sat on the edge of the bed and reached for the box. She opened it and pulled out a silk crimson dress which looked like it would fit, though it was a little less conservative than she would like. Underneath that, there was a nightgown which was a _lot_ less conservative than she would like, but it came with a robe that would afford some modesty. There was a black skirt and an emerald blouse which she liked a lot. At the bottom of the box, there was an array of lingerie which told her the aide who picked this stuff out was definitely a man. All of it was ornamental instead of functional but it would have to do until she could get to her own things. If nothing else, it was amusing.

The President decided on the red silk dress for tonight because she figured not many people would see her between sickbay and Commander Adama's quarters. She hoped not, anyway. It was a wrap style and was rather low cut despite her attempts to make the closure less revealing. She leaned on the bed to keep from putting any weight on her bandaged, splintered foot. Her other foot was bare and she called out to Adama, "I'm ready."

Adama hadn't bothered to look in the box so the sexiness of the dress made him stop just inside the curtain. Laura was busy putting the rest of the clothes back into the box as he drank in the sight of her from her shoulders to her toes.

"Don't tell me he forgot shoes!" Adama said when he noticed her bare feet on the cold metal floor.

"Technically, I only need one," she joked, "but I didn't find any in here."

"I'll send him back for shoes tonight," he said in a sort of apology as he crossed to her and caught her by surprise by picking her up in his arms.

"Commander! The doctor gave me a crutch. I can manage."

"I can't have the President hobbling barefoot through the passageways. Once we get you some shoes, you can use the crutch." He bent down so she could pick up the box.

The trip to his Q was mildly embarrassing. They only passed a few crewmembers but they all reacted to the sight of Commander Adama carrying the President and some box in the direction of his Q. A couple of them jumped out of the way and didn't even realize the woman he was carrying was the President until they heard the accident report later. After all, the President was always in a suit and definitely always had shoes on. No one thought they would ever see her in Adama's arms either.

Adama acknowledged his subordinates when they greeted him with a head nod but he didn't say anything. Though he knew what most of them must be thinking, they kept silent, which was wise. Starbuck was the exception. There was no safety speedbump between her brain and her mouth. She was coming from the direction of his Q and stopped when she saw them. Starbuck recognized the President immediately by her mass of dark hair.

"Wow! RHIP!" she exclaimed.

The President closed her eyes and blushed a bit.

"Miss the brig, Starbuck? Because I can send you back," Adama threatened.

"No, Sir. Have a memorable night, Ma'am and Sir," she teased as she continued on her route.

Laura giggled. "I feel like I've been caught entering an all-male dorm."

"Not that you ever did that."

"No, of course not," she joked as he carefully set her down outside his Q so he could open the hatch.

When he opened it she grabbed the frame to lean on as she hobbled in but he took her up in his arms again without warning.

"I wish you'd warn me when you're going to do that," she chided.

"Would you let me carry you without argument?"

"Probably not."

"Then no warnings," he said with finality as he carried her over the threshold. She sensed he was enjoying this physical dominance more than he let on. In fairness, she liked being in his arms more than she let on.

Laura looked around at Hotel Adama, thinking it might be nice to have the time here to ask him about all his treasures. She'd eyed them with curiosity on several occasions but the battle rhythm of the work at hand never allowed her the luxury of time to question him.

He bent down so she could put the box on the table and carried her over to his bed. He laid her down with her head on his pillow. She slid her arms from around his neck, down his shoulders and chest before crossing her hands behind her head. Adama lingered over her a second too long, giving away his desire.

"I thought we agreed you'd keep your bed and I would sleep on the couch," she said.

"Military people are simple, Ma'am. You outrank me, you get the bed. Besides, I still feel guilty that you got shot trying to keep me from getting shot."

"Tactical error for you to admit that, Commander. Now I'll be sure to lord that over you when necessary," she teased.

"You've got me under your thumb. What could you possibly get me to do that I don't already have to?"

His kiss came to mind. "How about teaching me pyramids?" she said instead.

Adama raised an eyebrow. "That's rather unpresidential, isn't it?"

"Well, if I'm going to be among the military, I should learn their pastimes."

"Very well, Madam President. But don't expect me to coddle you," he warned as he crossed over to throw a blanket on the couch. "I'm good at the game and you'll have to take a few beatings to learn." He went over to a panel near his bookshelf and switched on some trance music he liked to have on for reading.

Laura sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed. "You have music!" she exclaimed. Her eyes were shining. Adama threw a pillow on the couch and was surprised at the excitement on her face when he looked at her.

"Yes. Every commander adds to the catalogue and it gets rather extensive. Battleship voyages are long. You've got to bring music and reading material or you'd go mad."

Enraptured, she closed her eyes, "It's been so long since I've heard music, I nearly forgot how great it makes me feel."

Commander Adama was intrigued by this side of her. He was glad to have some magic that she cherished. "We can make those the stakes in pyramids. _If_ you ever win, I'll copy songs for you to take back to _Colonial One_."

"Deal," she said smiling at him.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes. I haven't eaten since yesterday afternoon."

"I can have something sent up from the officer's mess or I can make some komen noodles and nake soup here."

"The noodles sound good if it's not too much trouble. I really don't want anyone else to see me in this dress."

"Good idea. Cylons and murderers I can handle, but I'm not sure I can defend you against hundreds of overstimulated male crewmembers," Adama joked as he moved into his mini-galley.

The President let that slide while she tested her ability to stand. She found she could manage as long as she leaned on something like the back of the chair she now grasped. By leaning on alternate things and hopping on her good foot, she made it over to the table across from the galley. She pulled a chair out and sat down to watch the commander cook.

When he turned around and saw her sitting there, he scolded her, "You can't hop around like that. If you fall you could rip open those stitches or worse." He sighed, "If you really can't stand for me to pick you up, I'll send for the crutch tonight to get you around my Q." He turned back to the galley to scoop the noodles into bowls.

"I'll wait until tomorrow for the crutch. I promise to be good," she said, amused at how mother-like this fearsome warrior was.

"Uh huh," he said disbelievingly as he set the food on the table.

"Really!" she said, somewhat offended at his lack of faith in her integrity.

Adama sat across from her after pouring the water. "If you're not, so help me, I'll pull you into my lap and carry you everywhere with me until tomorrow."

The picture he just put in her head kept Laura from breathing and she swallowed her mouthful of noodles with difficulty. She looked at her noodles for minute and spoke to change the subject. "This is wonderful. Your sauce is perfect. I'm surprised you can cook," she said when she was finally able to look at him again.

The rest of their dinner conversation ranged from personal anecdotes to ship gossip. It was one of the few really enjoyable hours either of them had since the attack. Each of them was surprised how much they enjoyed the other's company since their approach to most problems was usually diametrically opposed. There were no problems tonight, though, just good company.

As Adama cleared the dishes, she noted that he seemed to be enjoying entertaining. It struck her that her original impression of him was one-dimensional. She was discovering a social, caring man beneath the lethal warrior surface. Intrigued, she wanted to know more about this person she was starting to like. "So what do you read for fun?" she asked as she picked up her glass and hopped from the table over to the galley sink.

Adama turned, grabbed the glass out of her hand, dropped it in the sink and clenched her in his arms. "Now you've done it. Madam President, you broke your promise but I intend to keep mine."

He picked her up but this time instead of a fireman's carry, he kept her facing him and pulled her up from under her thighs so that her legs wrapped around his waist. She was too excited to protest, though he expected her too. In fact, she laid her head down on his shoulder like a child, causing a rush of tender affection to dampen his slight anger at her disregard for her own well-being. When she didn't fight him, he was almost at a loss for what to do.

The commander went over to the couch and gingerly moved her legs from his waist to his front as he sat down, settling her in his lap. This was new territory and neither of them said anything for a moment. Adama reached to the side and pulled a worn book from his shelf. "This is what I read for fun," he said as he showed her the book.

Laura hoped this distraction would hide the fire spreading through her body from being in his lap. Externally she was cool, but she knew if he kissed her, she would not be able to contain the fire. If that happened, she foresaw them both sleeping on the couch, among other things.


	4. Side Effects Chap4

"_Mysteries of the 12th Colony_?" she asked as she read the gilded title. "I didn't figure you for a mythology fan. You keep surprising me.," she said through a dainty hand covering her yawn. Now that she'd eaten, sleep was creeping in to take her.

"I can see you find me riveting," he joked.

She smiled, "I'm sorry. It's not you. It's just been a long couple of days. I should get off your lap. Aren't you afraid your legs are going to fall asleep?"

"I doubt they'll fall asleep before you do."

"Why don't I just sit next to you. I promise not to stand up."

"I've heard that before. Along with, 'the check's in the mail and I'll respect you in the morning'."

She was too tired to argue. Her conscience was soothed since she'd made an effort to do the right thing. He was the one who thwarted it. She shouldn't feel too bad, therefore, about taking advantage of his protective nature to revel in the warmth of his lap and the strength of his arms. "Alright, but don't blame me if you can't move in the morning," she said as she settled her head on the arm of the couch.

"I've heard that before too," he bragged.

The President laughed. "I'll bet. Quite the popular fighter pilot, were you?"

"I had my share of fun, but I wasn't adding scores of notches to the bedpost like some of the guys. The kind of woman I like was hard to find among the fighter groupies."

"Hard to get?"

Adama chuckled. "Yes. And, most of those women were sort of dim and clingy while I always had a penchant for smart women who could hold their own."

Laura had closed her eyes but a smile brightened her face to hear that even though he was a fighter pilot, he had discriminating taste.

When the commander looked at her smiling countenance, he realized the woman lying across his lap fit the description of hard-to-get, self-possessed intellectual to a T. Funny. He had never seen it, or at least admitted it, to himself before. He thought it was just a physical attraction, but it was disturbingly deeper. He returned to the topic of the book to keep from thinking about what might be between him and this woman.

"The reason I like this book is it intrigues me and inspires me."

She opened her eyes. Adama couldn't catch a break. The spirit in her eyes made him realize he could say the same thing about her as he said about the book. Luckily, she asked a question about the book which let him pull back from his dangerous thoughts.

"What's your favorite passage?"

"There's one about discovering a new continent populated by nations of warriors that…"

"Read it to me," she requested as she closed her eyes again.

Adama was glad to oblige. It was the only innocuous diversion he could latch on to right now.

Laura liked the story. As he brought it to life, she realized his voice was one of the things she liked best about him. It was sensually deep and rough. There was a powerful, dangerous edge to it that drew her to him. She felt safe now that she knew he dedicated that power and ferocity to her protection. By the eighth page she was asleep.

On the ninth page, he noticed her face was completely relaxed, like an innocent.

"Madam President," he murmured. He wanted to wake her to take away the temptation to kiss her again.

"Mmm?" she responded without opening her eyes.

"It's time for all bad girls to go to bed," he said as he put the book down and made his way off the couch with her in his arms.

"I guess you're right. I'm exhausted." She lolled her head against his shoulder which he found completely disarming. She no longer had her guard up with him and he didn't want to betray her trust.

He carried her over to the bathroom and set her down on her good foot where she could lean on the sink. "I'll get your nightgown and robe."

"Thank you," she said as he disappeared.

Next to the sink, in addition to a fresh towel and facecloth, he'd put out a new toothbrush for her. This very small thing told her volumes about him. He thought about her and her needs more than she did herself. He did this out of loyalty and concern with no thought of repayment in kind nor even any thanks. As she picked up the toothbrush, she concluded that this man whom she barely knew, and could barely tolerate a week ago, was now invaluable as a friend and confidant. She would do whatever it took to protect their fledgling friendship, including keeping her desire for him to herself. President Roslin thought about the nightgown and called out, "Commander! You don't have to go routing through all of that stuff. You can just bring me the whole box and I'll dig out what I need."

Too late. Adama already opened the box and was holding up the completely inappropriate nightgown. She knew this when she heard him exclaim, "Holy…what was he thinking!" It was full length flesh-tone satin but there were panels of soft, see-through mesh cut out around it from the hips to the hem. The cups were made of the same mesh. As he held it up, he could see straight through them to the rear wall.

Adama answered his own question. He knew what the kid was thinking because he was thinking the same thing now. How was he going to get the image of the President in this gown out of his head? "Damn that kid," he cursed.

He was relieved to find the robe was not see-through. He wrapped the gown inside it and brought it to the bathroom. "I already found them," he said as he put them on the counter while avoiding eye contact. Laura felt better when she saw Husher was embarrassed too.

"Thank you. I'm just going to take a quick shower. The sponge-bath in sick bay didn't cut it."

Adama had to look at her. He'd have been OK if she hadn't brought up the sponge-bath. The bathroom was small. She was one step away from him. He had to change the subject or he'd make a fool of himself. "Aren't you supposed to keep that foot dry?"

"I think I can sort of prop it outside of the stream of water."

"I'll bring a chair in and prop it against the stall for you to lean on," he said, grateful for the opportunity to escape.

When she finished showering and getting ready for bed, she discovered she'd forgotten to ask for fresh panties. She decided it was better to go without than put Husher through any more lingerie hell. As soon as she opened the door, he rushed over from the couch to pick her up. Silently, she warned herself not to get used to this. For months, she'd been starved for human contact without even noticing it. Now he was lavishing her with it. She had to remind herself not to ruin the friendship by taking the contact too far.

Adama pulled the covers of his bed back with one hand and gently laid her down. Though she still had her robe on, Laura pulled the covers over herself. She wasn't about to take it off with him this close to her. She did, however, venture to put a hand on his arm. "Thank you for everything, Commander. You've been really gracious considering I invaded your home without invitation. Not to mention breaking your back to carry me everywhere."

He sat on the edge of the bed and looked her with warmth shining in his dark eyes. "My back is fine. Military men enjoy being chivalrous, you know. It feeds our insatiable egos."

She laughed at his exaggerated confirmation of her initial opinion of military men.

"As for the invitation, any time you want to grace my doorstep, Madam President, as long as it's not to chew my ass, you're more than welcome here. I don't get many beautiful women visitors these days, gimpy or otherwise."

She smiled up at him. Overwhelmed with happy relief at finding a friend and confidant in the last person she'd expect, she sat up and hugged him. "Thank the gods I have you," she murmured.

Adama was surprised by her flood of emotion but he responded instinctively by closing her in an embrace and stroking her back. "Ditto. You saved my life in more ways than one," he admitted.

Unwilling to let him go, she almost fell asleep sitting up because she held on to him for so long. Finally, she slowly released him and laid her head back down on the pillow.

Adama pulled the covers up to her shoulders and said, "Good night," before withdrawing reluctantly to the couch.

They both drifted off quickly after the emotional day.

Pounding and yelling woke Adama with a start. He shot out of bed to where the blue night lighting on the ceiling partially illuminated Laura Roslin leaning and beating on the wall next to the head of his bed. She was sobbing and yelling, "Don't leave me!"

Adama came up behind her. She'd beat her knuckles raw, not to mention waking the entire ship, if he didn't do something. He stretched his arms out underneath hers. He turned his palms toward them as he braced his hands against the wall to catch her blows.

When she felt his presence, she turned around. "Mother?"

He wasn't ready for that. While he was stunned, she grabbed onto him, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Mother, I thought you were dead!"

Adama went along with it in order to get her back into bed. She might have already damaged her foot. "I'm fine," he whispered as he picked her up.

"Mom, I have it too. But the herb is working, as long as it holds out."

He wondered what that meant as he laid her down. "That's good," he whispered.

Laura didn't resist being put to bed but she held onto his neck even after she was settled. "I love you, Mom."

Adama was practically on top of her because of her grip on his neck. She'd discarded the robe under the covers sometime during the night. The soft mesh and satin of her gown against his bare skin made it nearly impossible for him not to kiss her…and not the way her mother would kiss her. "I love you too," he whispered. "I'll never leave you."

Satisfied, she released her grip. He sat up, staring at her as she drifted back to normal sleep. He felt like a voyeur for seeing everything the gown revealed but he lingered on the sight before checking her foot and pulling the covers up to her shoulders again. It was going to be very hard not to recall how she looked in long briefings and meetings. When his mind began to wander, he knew it would wander to that vision.

His more immediate problem was how to keep her from sleepwalking on that foot. It looked like she didn't damage it this time but he was mad at himself for not hearing her get out of bed. He thought about tying a string to her ankle and attaching the other end to his wrist but then he would wake up every time she rolled over. Sighing, he retrieved his pillow and blanket from the couch and laid them out on the floor perpendicular to her pillow on the bed. He hoped from here any first move she made out of bed would wake him so he could put her back in bed before she hurt herself.

Neither of them woke until his alarm sounded at 0600. Laura was disoriented for a moment until she remembered where she was. She smiled to herself and rolled over to see if her host on the couch was awake. All she saw were legs stretched out from the floor near the bed until she hung over the edge of the bed and saw him stretching.

"What are you doing down there?" she asked as he got up and turned off the alarm.

"You walked in your sleep again," he replied. "I didn't hear you at first so I moved closer in case you did it again. I'm worried about you hurting your foot even more."

"I'm sorry," she said with real guilt in her voice. Under the covers, she patted around until she found the robe and put it on so she could get out of bed. As she did, she realized he must have seen her without it last night. After the initial embarrassment, she pushed the idea to the back of her mind since she couldn't do anything about it now. Tomorrow night, she'd sleep with the robe on.

"We'll have to think of something else tonight. I can't stand the idea of you to sleeping on the floor just because I might sleepwalk."

"We can worry about that later," he answered, determined to do exactly the same thing tonight. "Right now, I've got to get ready for changeover at 0630. Coffee?" he offered from the galley.

"Oh yes, thank you," she said as she swung her legs over the bed. She was about to try to stand but remembered how he was about that. "When will I get my crutch and shoes?" she asked.

"I'll have someone bring them to you as soon as I get up to the CIC," he replied as he handed her a cup of coffee on his way to the shower. "I told Billy yesterday to clear your calendar until 9 o'clock so you can take your time getting ready."

While he showered she tried to recall her dreams to see if she could piece together what happened. She didn't want to ask him because she hoped he would forget about seeing her in this nightgown. She might as well have been naked. Try as she might, she couldn't come up with anything.

Adama came out of the bathroom 15 minutes later, fully dressed in his uniform. Even though she never cared much for the military, she always thought men in uniform were attractive. Now that she knew more about Commander Adama, he seemed exceptionally handsome in his.

He noticed she was sitting at the table with her coffee, his favorite book was open under her palm.

"You walked on that foot didn't you?"

"No. I levitated over here…really."

"I spent all night on the floor so that you wouldn't walk on that foot. The least you can do is sit tight until my runner comes by with the crutch. It will be less than a half hour."

"Yes, Sir," she said, mocking his stern rebuke.

"Alright. I have to go. What time will I see you tonight?"

She was surprised at the pleasure the question gave her. She must miss company more than she thought. "Is 6:30 OK?"

"I'll have dinner ready. Don't be late," he instructed as he turned to go.

She braced herself against the table and stood up, "Husher…"

He turned back to her and pulled her bracing arm to his chest so he could support her. Genuine gratitude shone in her eyes. "Thanks again," she said as she hugged him. He did not want to let go as he closed his eyes and returned the embrace. Had it not been for duty, he's not sure he would have.

"You're welcome," he said and ventured a kiss on her cheek as he set her back down in the chair. "Be good," he commanded as he shut the hatch behind him.


	5. Side Effects Chap5

As soon as he was in the CIC, he sent an IS1 to get the crutch from sickbay and bring it to the President. Then he summoned the aide who bought the clothes and sent him back out for shoes in the President's size. Adama gave him a gold fountain pen to use as barter. As the petty officer was leaving, Adama had a second thought and called him back. "Muldon, no stilettos, understood? She's the President not a girl from one of the clubs you used to frequent."

Muldon nodded. "Aye, Sir. No stilettos. You want some kind of a heel though, don't you? She's got such killer legs."

"Muldon! Just get the shoes!"

"Aye, Sir," he said as he scrambled out of the line of fire.

The commander couldn't blame the kid too much. He was right about her legs...

Colonel Tigh broke his reverie. "Morning, Sir. I'll have the report on _Colonial One_ to you after the CIC update."

"Thanks."

Tigh looked at him strangely and moved closer. "Excuse me, Sir, but you've got an egregious stringer on your shoulder." He plucked it from the commander's uniform and held it up to inspect it. "That's not a uniform thread…it's a lock of raven hair. Too long to be yours. Looks…Presidential," he accused with relish. "Since you always wear a fresh uniform and it's not even 0645 in the morning, may I assume somebody got…"

"No, you may not. What's the maintenance situation?"

Unlike his wife, Tigh knew when to shut up. He gave the commander the report but felt certain he was missing out on a good romp story from his friend. Adama never used to be shy about his exploits. Tigh wondered what was different now.

Later that day, in an almost unprecedented move, the commander took a lunch break. He wanted to tell the President about the report on her ship in person. He also wanted to bring her the new shoes Muldon got. On his way back to his Q he was ambushed by Ellen Tigh.

"Why, Bill, fancy meeting you here," she said, sounding surprised to see him en route to his own Q. He didn't know why, but Adama felt she had actually been staking him out.

"So nice to see you," she said with a false sweetness that turned his stomach as she hugged him. He didn't make a move to return it. She only withdrew partially. With a pout she whined, "What's wrong, Bill? You're the only man on _Galactica_ who doesn't like to get a hug from me."

Adama wrapped his free hand around her wrist, pulled it down from his neck and stepped around her. "I'm busy, Ellen," he said as he continued toward his Q.

Miffed at his lack of interest in her, she fell in behind him, unwilling to give up. "Oh come on now," she needled, "what's in the box? What are you doing that's so important?"

They reached his hatch and he opened it without looking at her. From the hatch they could see the President, wearing the emerald blouse which was literally stunning on her,

seated at his table. She looked up from the stacks of reports and documents to sign laid out in specific order of precedence. Though she was dismayed to see Ellen, her face did not give away her feelings.

"Or should I ask _whom_?" Ellen asked smugly while smiling at the President. She just stumbled on a possible weakness she could exploit.

"Welcome home, Commander. If I'd known you were coming home for lunch, we would have spread out somewhere else." On her left, Billy was looking at the woman who'd caused so much trouble recently. She was pretty but he didn't like her. She made him uncomfortable when she sized him up as if he was quarry.

Adama was silent for a second, still amazed at how beautiful the President looked in that color. Laura didn't pick up on it but Billy did, having had the same reaction earlier. Ellen noticed his distraction too, adding it to the evidence she had for her new strategy. He shook it off and said, "Don't worry about it. I'm not here to eat. I just wanted to give you the report on _Colonial One_." He seized this as an opportunity to get rid of Ellen. "I'm sorry. You'll have to excuse us, Ellen," he said as he turned to block her entrance.

Satisfied for now with her new bit of intelligence, she acquiesced. "Oh fine. I'll be running along." She stood on tip toe to peer over his shoulder at the President. "See you later, Madam President. Have fun playing house with Bill here."

As she sauntered off, Adama wondered if her husband was so near destruction that she was already setting her sights on destroying his friends when she was finished with him.

"Sorry about that," he said as he entered his quarters and shut the hatch. After setting the box on top of the nearest stack of papers he told her, "I've got good news and bad news. The good news is, we'll be able to fully repair your ship."

"That's wonderful, Commander." She and Billy exchanged smiles. "I really appreciate the hard work of your crew. And the bad news?"

"It's going to take six to eight weeks. You won't be able to work aboard her while they are doing repairs. It won't be safe…and it won't be conducive to work with all the noise and activity."

"But I'll be able to return to my chambers at night."

"No. Not until the structural integrity is 100. I'll set up some temporary work spaces for you here on Galactica."

"OK. Thank you. Where will Billy and I be sleeping?"

"Um, I have a place to sleep," Billy said somewhat sheepishly but rather quickly.

The President wasn't surprised and didn't want him to think she disapproved. "Well, congratulations, Billy." Billy blushed but considered that carte blanche to sleep where he wanted as long as he made it to work on time.

"I'll find a place for you, Ma'am," Adama assured her. "Right after I get the work space squared away."

"OK, but don't sign me up to sleep with anyone without checking with me first," she directed, with Ellen Tigh in mind. "Are you sure you won't stay for lunch, Commander? Billy was going to get some sandwiches from the mess and bring them back here. Would you like one?"

"Actually, that sounds good. Billy, ask them for my usual. They're used to sending it up to the CIC for me."

"Will do, Commander," he said as he left them alone.

Adama eyed the crutch propped up against the wall behind her chair. "How's the crutch?"

"It's good to have it but it was built for someone taller. Hopefully I won't have to use it for too long or my underarm will hurt more than my foot," she said jovially.

"Well, I have shoes for you," he said as he reached for the box and brought them over for her to inspect.

"Now this is the way to a woman's heart," she joked, as he opened the box.

There were three pairs inside, a pair of navy pumps with an ankle strap, a pair of black heels with small, gold trim plates on the heels and toes, and a pair of scarlet satin high heels with ribbon ties at the ankles. Adama didn't know much about women's shoes but he thought Muldon did OK except for the red ones. They seemed too seductive for the President's taste.

She picked one shoe of each pair up in turn to look at them. "I think these will work," she said after examining the navy pair. "These are nice," she remarked on the black pair. As she picked up was the red satin she mused, "I love these," to his surprise. "Too bad they don't go with anything I own except the red dress I can't wear in public."

"I'll take them back and trade them for something more sensible," he said as he took the shoe from her.

"No," she protested as she pushed on the back of her chair to stand and take it back from him. "When I love something, I always find a way to make it work."

Adama released the shoe to her but grasped her waist to support her. It was unnecessary, but a good excuse. His touch affected her as much as her proximity affected him. 'Friend' she said silently to herself to convince herself to back away.

"I'd like to try on the black ones," she said as she lowered herself back into her chair.

Adama let his hand slide from her side. He took the black shoe for her good foot from the box and knelt down in front of her on one knee. Her skirt was shorter then she would have selected for herself, so her legs were bare to mid-thigh when she sat. Adama placed his hand under her bare heel and ran it up the back of her calf to the back of her knee. He pulled up and used his free hand to slide the shoe on her foot. Then he slid one hand under her ankle and moved the one behind her knee up under her thigh to extend her leg out straight. "How does that feel?" he rumbled.

"Good," she answered truthfully. If they were just friends back on Caprica, she would have thrown caution to the wind and raked her fingers through his hair, pulled him up into a kiss and wrapped her legs around him. As it was, all she could do was say, "Thank you."

He set her foot back down and stood up. "You're welcome," he said as he took the chair next to her. "There's something else I have to talk to you about." He looked her in the eye and was obviously drawing the gumption to say what he had to say. "I still think Ellen is either a Cylon or working with the Cylons."

He'd caught her off guard. "Why?"

"She's always been loose but now she's after more than just a good time. She fishing for information she wouldn't have given a damn about before," he explained with concern in his voice.

"But she passed the test."

"I know. The worst part is, if I'm right, our detector doesn't work or Baltar is a fraud or both."

The President was quiet for a few moments. She didn't want to believe Baltar was a fraud because they pinned so many of their hopes on him. Unfortunately, she had a nagging sense from the very beginning that he was not trustworthy in the least, possibly even a criminal. As for Ellen, she'd have to rely on the commander's knowledge of her. "We can't just act on feelings," she finally said. "We need evidence."

"I've been trying to figure out what exactly she's after and I think we'll have to set her up for her to get at it."

"How would we set her up?"

"Her M.O. is to use sex to get what she wants. If she has the opportunity to go after whomever she wants, that will tell us who has the information she wants."

"If it's a man," the President added.

"Right. Then we have to give him some sort of exit once he finds out what she's really after."

"Or you lose Col Tigh and whomever her victim is," she concluded. "Seems dangerous. What did you have in mind?"

"Since she arrived on _Galactica_ she's been pestering three people in particular: Lee, Billy and I. I thought we could use a game of pyramids as an excuse to get her in the room with us and see whom she targets. Once she asks enough questions to tip her hand, we'll send in a girlfriend to break things up."

"I know who Billy's girlfriend is but who is Lee seeing?" she asked with interest that was more familial than work-related.

"I don't think he's seeing anyone but I know I could get Kara to play the part. She loves a 'sting'."

"Which brings us to you…" she led cautiously.

"I don't think she'll come directly at me. She must know by now that I wouldn't sleep with her. She'd try something else if she was trying to get information out of me."

"Something violent?" she asked with concern.

"I don't know. She gets pretty ticked when someone turns her down but she's never used any weapons against me."

Billy returned with the sandwiches and they enlisted his help for the plan. His job was to get his girlfriend to cooperate. When Adama left, he rounded up Lee and Kara and read them in. Lee had the additional duty of getting a crypto key and burying at the bottom of a shred bin. Once it was discovered missing at the end of the shift, the XO wouldn't be able to leave until it was recovered. That way, Ellen would be free to operate without supervision.

That evening they were all gathered in the commander's quarters for a game of pyramids. Ellen showed up on time, which was unusual for her. Adama figured she was eager to take advantage of Saul's absence.

"Hello, everyone," she said with a bright and fake smile. "I hope you haven't started without me. I feel lucky tonight."

Lee was unhappy to see her. He felt certain he would be her mark after she accosted him at the dinner party last week. Kara better come to his rescue on the double once they knew what she wanted.

Billy and Lee sat on the floor by his coffee table. Kara and Billy's girlfriend sat in the chairs at either end of the table and the President was on the couch with her legs stretched out to elevate her wounded foot.

Adama shut the door behind Ellen and said, "We were just about to deal. Have a seat." He didn't have to ask if she wanted a drink. He just poured her one and brought it to her on his way over to the couch. He noted she chose to sit in between Billy and Lee. He'd have to wait to see which one she leaned on.

The commander settled in next to the President as Starbuck dealt a round.

"Not playing, Madam President?" Ellen asked when she noticed Starbuck didn't deal her a hand.

"I'm just watching to learn," she replied from beside Husher's shoulder.

"Well, you've picked a good teacher. Bill knows lots of good tricks," she said mischievously.

Adama smiled through gritted teeth. He hoped the President knew this woman had no knowledge of his 'tricks'.

"Bid's to you," Starbuck said to Apollo as Ellen draped an arm over his shoulder. Adama and the President noted it and began to consider the secrets she might be trying to extract from him.

After she saw Apollo's bid, Ellen said to the President, "You look beautiful in that blouse, Madam President. Is it new?"

"Thank you. Yes. This is the first time I've worn it."

"Where did you get it?"

Laura was a bit uncomfortable, but she admitted, "Commander Adama had someone get it for me from the _Cloud 9_."

"Isn't that sweet? Good job, Commander. She looks very sexy in it, doesn't she, Bill?"

"I didn't know the President was your type, Ellen," he said as an evasive maneuver.

"I could say the same to you," she struck back with a gleam in her eye. "It seems you've become rather…close. In fact, I bet there are no secrets you don't share now."

"What have you got?" Apollo asked with some annoyance after laying his own hand down. He didn't like the turn of the conversation or the closeness of the company.

"Not much…yet," she replied as she laid down her hand. "Just a pair, but I'll get better as the night goes on."

As Billy, Adama and Starbuck showed their hands, Ellen's eyes lighted on the open book on Adama's end table. "Bill, don't tell me you got your Earth location from that mythology!"

"Actually, I'm the one reading it," Laura said.

Ellen looked at her and back to Adama. "Oh. I see." She proceeded to play her next hand so recklessly that she was totally out of the game. "I'll just go over here and make small talk with the President while you all finish each other off," she said after she folded. To everyone's surprise, she left Lee for Laura, sitting on the floor in front of her, drink firmly in hand.

Only Adama knew what she was up to. She couldn't get what she wanted from him so she was going to try to get it back door from the President. While pretending to be engrossed in the game, he kept one ear on their conversation.

"So, how do you like the book?"

"I like it very much. Have you read it?"

"No, but I will now. If you and Bill like it, it must be great."

President Roslin didn't know if she was more unsettled because Ellen seemed to be targeting her instead of one of the men or because she so casually referred to herself and the Chief of the Military as if they were a couple.

"Does the book have Earth anywhere close to where Bill is taking us?" Ellen asked.

That was the third time Ellen asked where Earth was since she turned up. Adama felt sure that was what she was after. Now he wanted to know why she needed the information.

"I don't know. He hasn't told me where he's taking us," she replied truthfully.

"You've got to be kidding me! You should talk more in bed. That's how I get all the best information from Saul."

'And everyone else,' Adama thought.

Laura looked down at her hands but neither confirmed nor denied Ellen's suspicion that she was sleeping with Husher. She was wanted to leave plenty of rope for Ellen to hang herself and this belief that the President and the commander were sexually involved might work to their advantage.

"I'm not sure having the information would do me any good," she said. "After all, if the Cylons get hold of me, they might torture me for the location, and if they knew where Earth was, well who knows what they would do?" The President was of the same mind as the commander. She was trying to get Ellen to spill why she wanted to know where Earth was.

In the meantime, Billy and his girlfriend had fallen out of the game. Adama nodded to Billy that he was clear to go, so he stood up and said they were going to turn in. The other three continued to play.

"I guess you're right. But don't kid yourself. If the Cylons get to you, they'll kill you whether you know anything or not," Ellen said.

"How do you know?" challenged Starbuck on the President's behalf.

"Well, I just assume, based on their recent annihilation of everything human," she replied condescendingly.

"Ellen, would you like another glass?" Adama asked as he reached to take her cup from her. He already knew the answer. If they plied her with alcohol they might get to the bottom of this quicker.

"Yes, Bill. Thank you."

While he was off in the galley, Ellen got up from the President and sat down next to Lee again. The President was relieved and Lee was horrified. Ellen rubbed his back and asked, "So, Lee, has 'Daddy' shared his big secret with his handsome boy?"

Lee cleared his throat. "No. I don't have a need to know," he blurted out.

She didn't seem to believe him and started stroking his thigh. "Oh right. Like he wouldn't tell somebody in case he gets killed before we get there. If you don't want to tell me now that's OK," she said with mock sweetness. Then she leaned on him and whispered in his ear, "You can tell me when we're alone."

Lee decided to play the girlfriend card. He fairly leapt up, crossed to Kara's chair and slid down the arm of it until they were smushed together on the seat. "Actually, I have plans for later," he said as he put his arm around her.

Starbuck smiled at Ellen and kissed Lee on the cheek. When she saw Ellen's eyes narrow, she couldn't resist kissing him hard on the mouth. They were still putting on a show when Adama returned with Ellen's drink.

"Here you go," he said as he handed it to her. His voice broke the other two apart. Adama looked at the President who seemed amused. She'd swung her legs over the side of the couch and was leaning forward with a smile. Laura liked Starbuck for giving Ellen a taste of her own public display of affection medicine. It made it that much sweeter that Starbuck was focusing the affection on someone Ellen wanted to exploit but couldn't have.

President Roslin searched Commander Adama's face to see how he felt about the sight of Starbuck and his son necking in his living room. It didn't seem to bother him at all. She wondered if that was because he knew it was acting, or because fathers applauded their sons' exploits or because he liked the match.

Actually, looking at them just made him want Laura more. They were peripheral. She was the center of his attention.

"Um, we're going to call it a night," Lee said when he could find his voice.

"I'll see you later, Lee," Ellen called as they left.

"I hope not," he whispered to Starbuck.

Ellen got up and occupied the chair they just left. Adama had returned to the President's side, so there was no point in sitting on the couch. She reached out and put her hand on his knee, "So, Bill. How long do you think it will take us to get to Earth?"

"I don't know," he said. He cringed at her touch but refrained from swatting her hand away. He was working counterintelligence and if he had to let her fawn over him to do it, he would. "Our charts don't go out that far. Plus, there's no telling how many times we'll be delayed looking for fuel and supplies and doing repairs."

The President was watching intently for her cue to jump in and rescue him. They hadn't rehearsed anything like the other couples had because they thought Ellen wouldn't try anything sexual with Adama. Laura would have to figure it out on her own and rush in when she felt he needed her.

Ellen moved her hand up to his thigh and leaned toward him to reveal as much cleavage as possible. "Well, if you don't have charts for it, how are you going to get us there?" she asked in as sultry a voice as she could manage.

For him to play along this far, the President figured the commander was still fishing for information so they could get evidence on her. To speed the process, Laura decided to make herself scarce. "If you two will excuse me, I'm going to the little President's room." As she stood up, so did Adama. He got her crutch for her and as he gave it to her she leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "Call out for me by my first name if you need the cavalry." He smiled, wishing she'd been there all the other times Ellen hit on him.

Before he could sit back down, Ellen got up and took the President's place on the couch. Annoyed, but still determined to get as much information on her motives as possible, he sat back down as Laura Roslin disappeared into the bathroom. She'd picked up her box on the way in so he knew she'd be getting ready for bed. He'd be alone with Ellen for a while.

Wasting no time, she leaned on him and draped an arm across his shoulders. "You haven't answered my question," she chided.

"Hmmm?" he replied, still looking at the door between him and the President.

"Lords, Bill! Is she that good? I'm better you know," she bragged as she put a hand under his chin to turn his face to hers. "How are you going to get us to Earth without charts?"

"There are signs that will point the way as we come across them. Certain constellations and celestial bodies."

"Did you make all of this up? Are you just yanking everyone's chains to keep us pacified?"

"No. I know where Earth is," he said with convincing confidence. His attention returned to the door as the shower began to run.

Ellen nuzzled her face into his neck. "Do you know how often Saul will be working late like this? A girl gets lonely, you know," she said as she stroked his chest.

Adama thought about it and was somewhat alarmed to realize they probably had enough time to find the crypto and Col Tigh could be walking in at any minute. The shower had stopped so he called out to her, "Laura! Are you OK?"

"I'm fine," she called back. "I'll be right there." A few seconds later she opened the door and stood in the frame, holding onto one side for support. She was wearing her nightgown and robe signaling Ellen that she wasn't going anywhere. "Husher, I dropped my crutch where I can't reach it. Could you lend me a hand?"

"Of course," he said as he quickly left Ellen on the couch.

When he got to Laura, she wrapped her arms around his neck and he picked her up. Over her shoulder he noticed the crutch propped up within easy reach of her. They were a surprisingly good team in this ruse.

Adama carried her over to the chair Ellen abandoned and sat down, keeping the President curled in his lap. Ellen's expression turned cold, much to Laura's delight. To add insult to injury, Laura looked up at the commander adoringly and said, "Thank you," before kissing him with the passion she'd had to reign in until now.

He wasn't expecting it and quickly got lost in the kiss. Oblivious to Ellen, he responded with all the force of his need. Adama's door light went off but he didn't notice that either. In a huff, Ellen got up and opened the door for her husband.

"Hi, Dear. Sorry I'm so…" his apology trailed off as he caught sight of Commander Adama holding the President and kissing her as if she were the last woman in the universe.


	6. Side Effects Chap6

President Roslin and Commander Adama didn't stop their impassioned kiss on Col Tigh's account. They were barely aware he was in the room. They were barely aware anyone else existed at all. When they finally broke apart for air, Adama kept his gaze fixed on her. After a few deep breaths he said, "Game's over, Saul. I'll see you tomorrow." His eyes never left hers.

Tigh had been dismissed before, but never without so much as a glance. He didn't take it personally, though. Anyone could sense the high voltage in the room, no matter how unexpected it was. Husher didn't usually break the rules and she wouldn't have been Tigh's first choice of lovers, no matter how sexy she was, because she was too smart and powerful. Saul preferred women who were dim and dependent, obviously.

His friend and commander was a big boy. He could make his own mistakes. He certainly wasn't looking for opinions or help, so Col Tigh pulled his unwilling wife out of the hatch. "Night, Sir. Madam President," he added with an ignored grin as he closed the hatch.

The two most important people left of the Colonies sat staring at each other, stunned by the revelation of their first conscious kiss. They'd lusted after each other, flirted with each other and had been physically close over the last couple of days but nothing prepared them for the depth of the biochemical reaction and accompanying feelings unleashed by the kiss. They were looking for a good time and found a life-altering connection.

Like a child testing very dangerous but alluring waters, Adama reached out with both hands and stroked her arms from her shoulders to her elbows and back up. Laura shivered with excitement. Husher stopped but kept his warm hands on her, waiting for permission.

She could not give it to him. "I," she started but couldn't finish without lowering her gaze. "I only meant to save you from Ellen."

Adama raised his right hand to her hair and ran it through his fingers like it was fine silk. Laura closed her eyes and tilted her head back at the sensation. "Husher, we can't," she whispered.

Undaunted, he rose with her in his arms and carried her over to the bed. "Oh yes we can," he replied as he laid her down.   
Laura was startled by the depth and strength of the connection between them. She was no longer worried about losing him as a friend, she was worried about losing herself. Never before had she felt such a powerful force linking her to another person. What if it was so overpowering that she couldn't focus on anything else? How could she keep the military in check if she lost the will to keep its chief in check?

Adama had the opposite reaction. Just as the President was backing away from this dangerous liaison, he was fascinated by it. Danger was part of his chosen profession. He was drawn to it, especially when there was so much to be gained. This might be…she might be, the raison d'etre he'd always sought but gave up on finding.

When he leaned in for another kiss she gripped his shoulders and whispered, "No."

That was all it took. He froze, then straightened back up. Looking into her eyes, he could see the refusal pained her, so he didn't push it.

She didn't know what to say so she watched in silence as he went and retrieved his blanket and pillow and started to lay them out on the floor.

"I can't have you sleeping on the floor, Commander," she said with determination.

"Well, I can't have you hurting yourself if you sleepwalk on my watch," he retorted as he took off his shirt.

Silently, she shifted over to the far side of the bed. "Get in," she said. "And don't argue with me. It would be a colossal blow to my self esteem if I had to order a man to sleep next to me."

When she put it that way, he abandoned his litany of reasons why it was OK for him to sleep on the floor. Underlining her desire not to discuss it, she rolled over so her back was to him. He dropped his trousers and slid in next to her. The bed wasn't big enough for him to avoid touching her so he spooned her and boldly put his arm over her waist.

Instead of rebuking him, she rested her arm and hand on top of his. When she laced her fingers with his, he relaxed and kissed her lightly on the shoulder.

"Good night," he whispered.

"Good night," she breathed. Were it not for the drugs, she never would've been able to sleep. The man she desired was so close he ignited the blood coursing through her. As it was, she succumbed to the dream world in less than ten minutes.

Husher was not so fortunate. Sober and energized by having her near, he heard her breathing change as she slipped into dreaming. 40 minutes later when she began to mumble in her sleep, he was still awake to hear the words. She tightened her grip on his hand and brought it up under her chin as she curled into a more fetal position. He wondered what was scaring her and wished he could take away the fear. A light sheen of sweat glistened on her skin as she tossed over awkwardly with her bandaged foot impeding her. When her arm fell against Adama's chest, she was startled and sat straight up. He rose to prevent her from leaving the bed. She struck out at him and flailed violently when he grabbed her wrists.

"How could you! You're worse than they are. I should have killed you the first chance I had," she said before wresting her right hand from his grip and punching him hard in the chest. Momentarily stunned, he dropped her other wrist. While he was doubled over, she pushed around him and was making her way off the bed. He lunged at her and pulled her back on top of him before her feet hit the floor. He had her arms pinned with his own so she bit his neck to get him to release her. Adama growled at the pain and rolled her underneath him but he didn't let go of her.

Tears were running down her cheeks as she stopped struggling. "Before you kill me," she said with resolution, "at least let me see Commander Adama. I know you're going to kill us both. Maybe you can get some information out of it if you let me talk to him."

Adama felt terrible about whatever she was going through. He let go of her and sat up. Laura extended her arms out. Upon touching his shoulders, she cried, "Husher!" She rose to him and embraced him desperately while she sobbed, "I'm so sorry. You were right." He tightened his arms around her. She got on her knees and kissed him hard on the mouth, nearly knocking him over. Her head moved down to his chest and she whispered, "I wish we'd made love." He enveloped her in his arms and stroked her hair. If only she'd say that while awake, he thought.

A klaxon went off, waking her to a state of confusion. She was in Husher's arms, just as she thought she was, but how did they get back to his quarters from _Colonial One_? Where were the Cylons and Baltar who'd been watching them?

Gently, he pulled away from her and went to answer his call from the CIC. A flight of reconnaissance raiders were closing in on their position. Alert raptors were scrambled to respond. "We'll be right up," he grumbled before hanging up.

He turned to the President who had figured out she'd been dreaming but still looked a bit groggy. "We have to get dressed and get up to the CIC. We have fight on our hands. If even one of the five raiders get away, our position will be made," he explained as he pulled on his trousers.

Without a word, she reached for her crutch and made her way to the bathroom to throw on her clothes as quickly as she could. As soon as she opened the door, he picked her up and headed for the hatch.

"You can't be serious. Put me down and get up there. I'll make it on my own in time," she chastised.

He continued out the hatch, carrying her with him. "You obviously haven't been on many deployments. A member of the crew saw us kissing hours ago. That means the rumor mill has had enough time to convince the entire fleet you and I are married and you're pregnant by now. Discretion is a waste of time. The crew will respect us more if we're up front about it."

"Up front about what? We're not involved," she reasoned.

He stopped for a second and looked into her eyes. He didn't have to say anything. The silent exchange made her hold her breath. She may be able to deny their connection to someone else, but not to him. Whether or not they had sex was almost irrelevant given the magnitude of their spiritual need for each other.

He continued on toward the CIC, blocking his frustration with her by thinking about whether the raptors would be able to corral one of the raiders into _Galactica's_ bay. The one Starbuck brought back gave them a wealth of intel and info they could use for counter tactical ops. One that was in better shape would prove even more useful. Lee and a group of the engineers determined if the raptors could get a clean shot straight through the head, it would be disabled and they could use empty aimpoints on the raptor to tow it into the bay.

Heads turned as he entered the CIC but the crew was ordered not to come to attention during crisis ops. As the commander predicted, word about them had already spread and most of the crew in the CIC either knew enough not to stare or was too busy with the attack to pay attention as the commander seated the President.

Some did notice, however, he chose to seat her next to him in the Director of Operations' chair instead of up in the observation station. It wasn't as significant in terms of their personal relationship as it was their working relationship. In fact, it was important for the President's relationship to the entire crew of _Galactica._ Seating her next to him meant she would hear everything he heard, see everything he saw and know everything he knew the instant he knew it. There would be no more operational secrets from the President.

The DO glanced up from where he was sitting at the real-time ops display at the woman sitting in his staff chair. He'd always respected her office and thought she'd made sound decisions since she took over, but now he respected her personally as well. If she'd taken the Old Man as her mate despite their differences, she must have guts and spirit. Good looks and brains weren't enough to win the commander's confidence. In fact, the DO couldn't remember Commander Adama ever letting a civilian sit next to him during operations. He nodded his head to her and continued monitoring the execution of his orders.

President Roslin was amazed that no one seemed shocked or appalled by their commander carrying her in to the CIC in the middle of a crisis. At first the meaning of the chair was lost on her until the DO acknowledged her. Then she knew…Adama unconditionally let her in. Apparently, that meant the crew followed suit, trusting inherently in their commander. Every member who reported to him with an update, gave her the same information if it was printed. If it was a verbal update, the person reporting balanced attention between the two leaders. No one needed to be told to include her. It was understood from the way Commander Adama treated her.

Her appreciation of the military deepened considerably. Adama's ability to command so many unquestioning crewmembers didn't stem from some threat of brutality or from hostile indoctrination. He earned their respect over time by being more loyal to them and caring more about them than they cared for themselves. His wisdom was born of a lot of painful losses and mistakes, like the father of many children living in a dangerous place.

Even the XO, who didn't particularly like the President, conceded to the commander's decision to treat her as a member of the crew, the highest ranking member as a matter of fact. In his mind, he was willing to put up with it if it meant she'd keep sleeping with Adama. Subconsciously, Saul's worst fear was that Ellen would succeed in her long-term goal of seducing his commanding officer. He knew she didn't love Adama, she just wanted him because he would be the highest notch on her bedpost. He figured if Adama had the President, he wouldn't want anyone else. Judging by the way they kissed, he imagined Adama would stay pretty satisfied.

One of the raptors was lost in a dogfight. When the DO reported the call sign, "Isis", to Commander Adama and President Roslin, Adama closed his eyes and pursed his lips. Isis was one of the promising new pilots. Everyone liked her for her quick sense of humor and the way she took care of everybody as if she was the _Galactica's_ den mother. The President only knew her peripherally but sensed and shared the commander's pain at her loss. She tried not to think about how she'd established empathy with him so quickly. Reaching sideways across the consoles, she put her hand in his. He grasped it and tightened his fingers around hers as he opened his eyes. Adama took in the sadness in her eyes then was able to look back at the DO.

"I want the rest to keep trying to get a clean kill and bring one back the way we exercised."

"Aye, Sir," he said as he returned to the real-time display.

Both the XO and the DO noted how Adama drew strength from the President. Most of the people on the floor noticed how she shared in the grief over Isis, which added to her new standing as one of their own.

Adama explained the strategy to her. She understood the difficulty of getting a clean shot and preventing the thing from going kamikaze before they could affix it to a raptor and drag it in. Lee got the shot off and Starbuck, who'd had a little experience with the raiders, latched on to it and brought it home.

The CIC released a collective breath when she successfully got it under her wings. People were high-fiving and hooting. Some even hugged but the President restrained herself to a smile at Adama. He beamed back at her. That's when she noticed half a bite mark above his uniform collar. Horrified, she leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Can I talk to you in private somewhere?"

Adama figured she had some grand plan for the raider already. "We can talk in my office," he answered. He was tired and not looking forward to going over all the possible uses for the captured craft but he was the one who let her in to his world.

Since it wasn't urgent, instead of carrying her, he got on the side of her bad foot and took her arm across his shoulders as he put his around her waist to support her on their way to his office. Once inside, she didn't wait to sit down to say, "You have a love bite on your neck!"

Adama put his free hand to his neck where it was sore. "Damn it. I forgot."

She grabbed the back of a chair and sat down. "Forgot! Was it Ellen?" she asked, sounding more accusatory than she'd like.

"No. It was you," he said with satisfaction.

"I couldn't possibly…" she stopped her defense when she remembered that she was on her knees, in his arms when the klaxon woke her up. "While I was sleeping?" she asked with trepidation.

"Yes," he answered without elaborating.

Her imagination over what else might have happened got the best of her. Though her robe was slightly open, she still had all her clothes on when she woke. For all she knew, however, they'd been off and were back on. If she couldn't remember biting him, she might have done far worse without knowing it.

Thinking back on the bite and how embarrassing it would be if one of the crew noticed it, he enjoyed letting her stew a bit.

"I'm sorry," she said as he sat down next to her. He knew what she was wondering and decided to be merciful.

"It's not a love bite, if that makes you feel any better. You were trying to defend yourself…against a Cylon or collaborator, I think."

This did make her feel better. It also beckoned the dream. In a flash, the fear and urgency returned to her. "Commander, you're right. Ellen is a Cylon and Baltar is a collaborator."

"It was a dream, Madam President," he soothed, wondering if the drugs were still in her system.

"Husher, I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you to think I've truly lost it, but I've been having prescient dreams lately."

Adama was quiet for a moment, trying to balance his natural skepticism with his innate belief in her. "Well, that's not good for me," he said slyly. "The last thing you said before you woke up was that you wished we'd made love."

He meant it as a joke to lighten the mood but the idea to test whether they could change the future she saw in her dreams took hold of her. She decided to find out. "Lock the door."

Adama wondered what she had up her sleeve now. He hoped he wasn't in for some sort of elaborate tarot card reading but he humored her by getting up and locking the door. She'd stood up while his back was turned. He came over to her to get her to sit back down. She grabbed his shoulders and kissed him, backing him against the desk. Keeping her bad foot off the floor, she leaned on him with all her weight, bending him back over the desk. When she had him completely lateral, she straddled him and held him down with the force of her kiss.


	7. Side Effects Chap7

There was a long-standing tradition of military commanders "christening" their desks with their wives or girlfriends or in the case of female commanders, their husbands or boyfriends. Adama supposed he was the first one to do so with a Colonial President. He didn't want to take advantage of her if she was under the influence of the drugs but she seemed to know what she was doing. Anyway, he didn't have the will to pass up the offer she was making with her heated kiss and her body moving against his.

When they emerged over an hour and a half later, the XO noticed the President's cheeks were flushed and her hair was mussed, as was the commander's. Tigh felt an unexpected pang of jealousy. He got plenty of sex from Ellen but she didn't love him nearly as much as the President quietly loved the commander. Ellen would fawn over him but it was all for show. Though plenty of the men Ellen flirted with desired the President, the President seemed to care only for Adama. She didn't even seem to notice the others were interested in her. This brand new relationship was deeper than the marriage he'd worked on for decades. Maybe Adama wasn't so crazy for taking on this difficult woman after all.

When they were back in his quarters, he wanted her again but she stopped him. She just needed to know if she could alter the future she saw in her dreams. Now that they'd made love, the President was sure they could. If they kept having sex, she was afraid he might fall for her. She might die in a few months. It would be unconscionable to lead him into a relationship only to leave him behind that soon. She knew the agony of being the one left behind and refused to do that to someone she…cared about. Though she could not consciously bring herself to admit she loved him, she knew it on every other level.

"What's wrong?" he asked, wondering if he screwed up somehow. Why was she having second thoughts? Trying a new tactic, he gently trailed kisses down her neck to her shoulder to coax her into another session.

Laura had to dig deep to resist her natural response to what he was doing to her. "We already proved we can alter the future," she answered. When he reached the juncture of her neck and shoulder she had to close her eyes to keep from latching onto him. "We don't need to do this again," she said unconvincingly. It was her last ditch effort to keep their relationship from getting too deep.

He jerked his head back, not sure he heard her correctly. "Speak for yourself. Are you telling me that was a one night stand!"

She was caught. No one walked away from core-melting sex like they'd just had after one time. It was completely implausible. He'd given her his complete trust, unrestricted access to all of his secrets. It was time for her to do the same. "I have to tell you something that might change your mind about wanting to be with me again."

Short of telling him she was about to take vows as a priestess, he couldn't think of a single thing that would keep him from making love to her again. Laura Roslin was a better lover than he ever thought he'd have. Silently, he waited for her to share her mystery.

"I have breast cancer," she finally admitted. "I'm taking Chamalla against it but...I could be dead before the year is out."

Icy hands seemed to grip Adama's heart. Dazed, he slumped into a chair. After a few shocked moments, he reached out and pulled her into his lap. As if he could protect her from the cancer, he enveloped her tightly. When he got over the initial grief, he murmured into her ear, "That only means we've wasted time until now. I want to be with you as much as possible. I don't want to waste another night."

His words freed her to love him without holding back. Passion flooded her and she gave up trying to figure out how she could love him so much so quickly. This time, he moved more slowly, committing every part of her body, every move she made and every sound that escaped her lips to memory.

The next day, there was no need to discuss where she would stay for the weeks it would take to repair her ship. They were inseparable now. She belonged with him and he belonged with her regardless of the location.

Thankfully, concerns about their relationship being detrimental to their duties proved unfounded. They complimented each other when problem solving, completing puzzles by coming at them from opposite sides and meeting in the middle.

That night, when they were alone, they discussed the threat of Ellen again. They surmised her mission was to find out where Earth is and report back to the Cylons. The objective was probably to conquer it and wipe out the remaining tribe of humans. President Roslin suggested they plant a false location to see if she could communicate with the Cylons from here, if she'd have to send a courier, or if she'd have to go herself to deliver the information. Then they'd know how to cut off the information flow.

Adama agreed but pointed out they would have to get rid of Ellen before the Cylons figured out the location was a plant. They would know her cover was blown and there is no Earth. They'd also know where the fleet was hiding if she was aboard. Slaughter would be inevitable.

He could think of a hundred ways to kill her. In fact, he probably had already reached that number over the years, wishing her dead every time she caused bad blood and ruined another career, friendship or marriage. Still, he had no proof she was a Cylon. Saul would think his boss killed his wife. Col Tigh would be a loose cannon at that point. It wasn't inconceivable that he'd destroy the fleet to spite Adama.

Timing would be difficult since they didn't know how she would communicate or how long it would be before they missed her if she was dead. They agreed to string her along for a while about Earth so they could watch her. They needed more Intel on her ops to come up with an executable plan. Absolute secrecy was a must so they only enlisted the help of the four others who were at the card game.

After a few weeks, President Roslin's foot was better and so was her ship. She lost feeling in her two outer toes but it didn't affect her much. Ellen seemed to buy the bits of false information they were feeding her but no one had detected her communicating with anyone outside of the fleet. Some of the surveillance became unpleasant when it revealed just how conniving and heartless she was. Adama knew if Saul ever found out the number of men she slept with to get information, favors on his behalf, or just for her own aggrandizement, Saul would kill her himself.

Her plans for Saul to rise to power and take over the fleet so that she could rule by proxy seemed to move to the back burner when she got more clues about the location of Earth. Perhaps she viewed that as a shortcut to a place of importance where she wouldn't even need Saul.

In the meantime, Adama came up with a plan to get rid of Ellen, set the Cylons on a false trail and save the woman who gave him a reason to live beyond just leading the fleet. His worst fear now was not the annihilation of the fleet but that she would die, leaving him soulless. He could not accept the idea he would only have her for a few months. All of the decorum he'd observed for decades as a military officer was left behind. Those who knew him long enough noticed that he didn't hold back displaying affection with the President the way he had with his wife. When he was near her, his hands were on her. Sometimes he'd rest his hand on the small of her back or on her waist or he'd take her hand in his. She let him kiss her goodbye when one would leave the other.

People who didn't know about her cancer were surprised and charmed that they were so in love they disregarded protocol. The small circle who knew about her cancer found it heart-wrenching.

When Adama played pyramids, he never bluffed. Now, to save his fleet and the woman he loved, he would have to carry off a monumental bluff. He called Ellen to his quarters. She was civil until she saw a pair of the President's earrings on a table next to the couch. A storm seemed to cross over her features.

"I really don't get what you see in her, Bill. I mean, if it was just sex, OK. But the rumor mill says you're actually in love with her."

His jaw tightened. He wouldn't discuss his love life with anyone, much less a Cylon.

Ellen faced off with him. "I mean, she's so cold and unavailable. Wouldn't you rather have someone who was warm and willing?" she offered as she slid her hand up his chest to his shoulder.

"I asked you here to talk about business, not relationships," he said as he moved away from her and took a chair.

Going directly to business without having sex was new for Ellen but she was game. She pulled out the chair across from him and sat down.

"I have an offer for you," he said cautiously.

Ellen leaned toward him, eager to figure out how she could take advantage of the situation.

"I'm willing to give you two things you want if you give me one thing I want."

"And what are those things?" Ellen asked smugly, still deluding herself that he wanted her.

"I have the way to Earth and an FTL-capable raider," he disclosed.

Ellen sat up straight. This was the Holy Grail and wine to go with it. "And what do I have that you want?" she asked as enticingly as possible as she rubbed her foot against his leg.

"A way to cure cancer."

Ellen froze. He knew she was Cylon.

Adama saw the murderous wheels turning in her head and he spoke to draw her off. "You show my doc how to cure cancer and I'll give you the way to Earth and the raider…when the cure works."

Ellen felt betrayed that her mission brief didn't tell her he had cancer. She wondered if she was more isolated than she thought from the rest of her kind. Had they sacrificed her as diversion for the humans? If she was on her own, she needed the two things he offered more than ever.

"Well?" Adama pushed, ready to close the deal or draw the weapon he had holstered to the bottom of the table.

"What kind of cancer do you have?"

"It's not me. Breast cancer."

He didn't have to say anything else. She knew it was the human who had the love she was unable to inspire. "I'll cure her but I'll do it myself. Keep the doctor out of it," she said petulantly.

"I'm not going to let you operate on my…on her," he sputtered in anger.

"Careful, Bill. You almost said 'wife'," she needled. No matter how much she hated the President for having love when she didn't, she couldn't afford to pass up this deal, especially now that Adama knew she was a Cylon. "But she won't marry you while she's got a fatal disease, will she?"

"Take my original offer or leave it." He was gambling she would take it. Otherwise, he'd have to try to kill her before she killed him. He wasn't sure how the repercussions would play out after that except that there would be more death.

"Alright, Bill. I'll give the doctor what he needs to cure your precious President but no one else can know about our deal, especially Saul."

"Agreed," he said without betraying the rush of relief he felt.

It turned out the Chamalla was the right base ingredient to cure the cancer but one of it's root proteins had to be extracted and catalyzed to come up with the right chemical reaction to stem and reverse the cancer cells. She added a synthetic compound from her own blood to accelerate the process by dissolving the tumors. The sooner she cured her nemesis, the sooner she'd get her ship and destination. Ellen turned the drugs over to the doctor with instructions for administration.

In eight days, Laura Roslin was cancer-free. It was too good for her to believe. She questioned whether the doctors screening methods were any more reliable than Baltar's. Adama had not told her the cure was part of the deal with Ellen. He didn't want to get her hopes up in case Ellen was lying. The doctor told her he'd had a breakthrough with the Chamalla and wanted to test a new application of it on her.

When the doctor called to tell her it was a success, she was stunned. In somewhat of a daze, she called Adama and asked him to come over to _Colonial One_ when he had the time. He made the time immediately.

She was at her desk when he arrived, going over a speech with Billy. She hadn't expected him to be so quick. Looking up, she gave him a dazzling smile and took off her glasses.

"You rang?" he asked with anticipation. Her warm demeanor reassured him the doctor gave her clean bill of health.

As she got up to greet him she said, "We'll pick this up later, Billy." Since she kept her eyes on the commander the whole time, Billy knew he'd better get out of there quickly before the fireworks started. Over the last few weeks, people who were around these two sensed the powerful sexual undertow running beneath any surface conversation when they were together. For marginal romantic swimmers like Billy, it was a frightening thing.

Before Billy even got the newly installed door shut behind him, she'd taken him in an embrace and was kissing him with gusto. "I have good news," she murmured into his ear. "It's incredible, but the doctor cured me! I'm 100 healthy," she gushed joyfully.

Adama tightened his hold on her. "Thank the gods," he sighed in relief. When he pulled back to caress her face, she saw the tears threatening to spill from his eyes. She wasn't in the mood to be serious. She wanted to celebrate. Picking up on her irrepressible happiness, he dared her, "Prove it."

Grinning, she pushed him back toward her desk. "I have this desk that needs christening…"she said as she unfastened his coat. Once she got his coat off, she pulled his undershirt up while he unbuttoned her blouse. Adama was surprised at her new-found strength when she pushed him back onto the desk. He slid his hands around her waist and unzipped her skirt. As she moved up on the desk to straddle his waist, he pulled her skirt off.

She held his shoulders down. For a moment, she held position, allowing him to take in the sight of her in just her lace bra and panties, dominating him. He reached up to her but she pinned his shoulder back down and leaned forward to kiss his neck. If he wanted to, he could overpower her, but he didn't have the inclination. Her aggressiveness was one of the things that made her such a good lover.

Laura ran her nails from his shoulder down his chest and followed the trail with her lips. Adama ran his hands from the backs of her knees up the backs of her thighs. He wanted to kiss her on the lips again but when he rose toward her she barred his movement with her forearm across his neck. She continued her trail of kisses down his stomach. He stroked his hands up and down her back in response.

Billy had to reschedule four appointments planned for the next two hours as Commander Adama and President Roslin wrinkled and tore all of the paperwork on her desk. He thought maybe the President's stamina had to do with the drugs but that didn't explain how Adama was able to hold sessions this long. Maybe, he thought, this is what happens when titans make love instead of fighting.

In the afterglow, Husher told her the deal he'd made with Ellen included the cure. Indignant that he kept her in the dark, she pushed herself up from his side to glare down at him. She felt foolish for going on as if it was news that she was cured. Perhaps there was less trust between them than she'd thought. She got off the desk and headed for the shower in silence, pointedly shutting the door behind her.

Adama put on his boxers and followed her anyway. Pleading his case, he said he didn't trust Ellen at all and wouldn't have been able to stand raising Laura's hopes then dashing them. "I promise never to keep any military secrets from you but I can't make the same promise for personal secrets," he said over the noise of the shower.

"In that case, Commander, it would be best if we didn't have a personal relationship," she said coolly from inside the shower. When she finished, she wrapped a towel around herself and emerged to find him blocking her path.

"I'm fairly tough," he said in a low voice, "But I won't be able to tell you anything that would hurt you." After a pause when he engaged her defiant eyes with his own, he admitted, "I love you too much."

No one else had ever been able to make her abandon her position when she was angry. She'd never loved anyone, however, as much as she loved Husher. When he admitted she was his weakness, he became hers. She stepped toward him and rested her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms tightly around her. "I love you too," she said quietly.

Gently, he took her face in his hands and kissed her with slow commitment. Disbelieving he could get so aroused again so quickly, he stopped stroking her bare back while he was still able. Even when he was a young fighter pilot stud, he was too exhausted after a couple hours of sex to be interested in having it again. Maybe making love was different. "I have to go set up our half of the deal," he said with regret.

Laura nodded and smiled. "It's probably good that you leave now anyway. Billy's imagination is undoubtedly working double overtime by now," she joked.

Elated that Ellen actually delivered on her half of the bargain, Husher went directly from his "proof of life" meeting with the President to the pilot's ready room. He opened a ciphered supply locker and pulled out a flight suit and helmet. He laid it on the back chair as he said he would do. Quickly, he took the piece of paper from his pocket with the false markers for the path to Earth on it and zipped it in the breast pocket of the flight suit. Then he went to the CIC and ordered the guards in the hanger where the raider was kept to stand down. His cover story was Apollo was going to do a test flight with a payload that was classified beyond their clearances.

Apollo agreed to let Starbuck tie him up in the ready room later so that Col Tigh would believe Ellen had made her escape by drugging him and taking his place. Once again, Starbuck enjoyed her role in this covert operation immensely.

Human Ellen didn't know how to fly but Cylon Ellen had the knowledge in her software. When she took off in the middle of the graveyard shift, the mission manager assumed it was the super secret mission Apollo was supposed to be executing. Coordinates and payloads were masked on the mission plan.

The second she was off, Starbuck called up to the CIC on an open channel and said she saw Ellen get in the raider instead of Lee. She said she got there too late to stop her. Adama waited until the watch officer shouted that the raider made an FTL jump to order the fleet to do the same so the Cylons couldn't find them.

After the jump, Adama had a patrol of security police hunt for Lee. When they found him, everything would go in a written report Col Tigh could read later. Everything that happened in the CIC would be in the watch officer's log for his consumption too.

Everything was going as planned, which worried him. Plans usually only stayed in tact until the second the operations started. When he looked over at the navigation station to get a feel for where they were, he was shocked.

Less than a light year from their new course was a quasar pair. Before he even checked, he knew, there was an asteroid belt on the opposite side of them from the quasar pair. He stared at the display for a few moments, disbelieving their luck. Maybe there was more to this changing destiny thing the President spoke of.

He moved back to the command station and dialed her. "Madam President, do you have time to come over to the CIC? There's something I'd like to show you."

Since they were using a secure line, she felt free to say, "We've run out of desks, haven't we?"

Suppressing a smile, he replied, "This is something on the navigation display. And there's always another desk," he added.

"In that case, I'll be right over," she said before hanging up.

When she arrived, he showed her the quasar pair and the asteroid belt. She could tell they were significant to him but didn't know why. He announced so the whole CIC could hear, "This is the first road sign to Earth. We're on our way."

Jubilant cheers broke out and the President kissed him right there in front of everyone. It would be a long, dangerous journey to Earth, but his traveling companion might make the trip better than the destination.

End Notes:

On the weirdness of things: I can't use William or Bill for Adama because my father's name is William and he goes by Bill. It would just be too weird to write the scenes I want to write using that name. On top of that, his father's name, like William Adama's was Joseph. In addition, my father was an 0-5 in the service (equivalent to commander rank) and I am now following in his footsteps in the same service. My brother was also a pilot in the service but he is now out and thankfully alive. Currently, I'm an XO.

Projection: I'm a sleepwalker, so I gave that attribute, if only temporarily, to the heroine. No coincidence there, just projection.

Big thanks to the following folks for encouraging me to keep writing despite the hours I'm working in my new position. Special thanks to LilStrawbaby for her help with a real colonel. Mahalo Nui Loa to all of you!

A Lee En

Casper23

Codedriver

Gothic Minerva

Grace O'Malley

Indiana Jones Fan

Innogen

LilStrawbaby

MK in La La Land

Mondavis

Sinj

Shez

Witchcat


End file.
